The Girl of Mirrors
by Leskitful
Summary: Vincents death has sent Gilbert into a emotion spiral. Alice transforms on and off.Not even Oz can reach him. But will Xenia, the female model of Vincent appears, will Gilbert make the rebound?


**Hey everyone! I've been meaning to do a story like this ((MWAHAHAHAHAHA) **

**Hitomi- you guys have no idea what you got yourselves into now...**

**I don't own Pandora Hearts.**

* * *

_Rain poured from the skies, dropping under the gray sky over the dreary scene._

_Gilbert Nightray held his head high with his hat topping it, but he didn't let anyone see his expression of sadness. Oz was at his side, much shorter then the high framed Gilbert, but Oz held a steady no expression, because he didn't know what to think of what they were looking at. Alice was in the back of the group, unusually quiet. Break and Sharron were also in the back, bowing there heads in respect. Respect for the dead. They were all looking into the casket of a dead Vincent Nightray. A tear streamed across Gil's face._

I pulled my shoe and tied the strings tight against my foot. Pulling my blonde hair over my shoulder, I started a search and destroy mission to find my other shoe. When the only thing i accomplished was destorying, and decided for the next best thing. "Ainles! Help me find my other shoe!"

I waited for a few minutes. After no response, I ran to the kitchen, right under where her room was. Snatching the broom, I began to hit and stab the cieling. "Ainles! Ainles! Help me! find my shoe! Please, Help me fin-!"

Suddenly I felt something hit my head, and a face-planted to the floor. I turned my head to see an irritated Ainles. Her long pink hair all messed up, instead of in its usual half pigtails, half down style. "Shut up Xenia! I was up all night working, getting only a few hours of sleep, and you thank me by waking me up FOR A SHOE?"

I turned back around, puffing out my cheeks. She had a point, but there was no way I was admitting to that. I looked forward to see a brown leather boot. Then i had a moment of realization. "Hey! That's my other shoe!"

"Tch" was all Ainles said as I jumped up and snatched it out of the floor boards. For a office worker, Ainles is REALLY strong.I put my hand up to where she had targeted with my boot. I felt a ripe knot there, and it stung. I picked u the bag I dropped and shouted, "I'm going out to the town!"

In nothing flat, all the tiredness came out of Ainles' , and she was back down the stairs. I was already at the door, but I stopped because I heard her deep breathing."You are going where?"

I said it slowly, and sarcastically. "In. To. Town."

Her eyes went wide. "Why on earth would you go there? You could see-"

She faltered. I raised my eyebrows to get her to continue. But she just shook her head. Then she went back upstairs and moments later, back down, with sunglasses and a hat. "Wear these if you are going out."

"Why?" but she was already putting them on me. She didn't answer me, then when she had firmly placed the glasses over my red and yellow eye. Then she shoved me out the door as if she wasn't apprehensive about it earlier. She closed the door slowly, and I walked away into the crowd. The real reason I wanted to come out was that there was a carnival, and if I said that, Ainles would want to come with me, when I wanted time by myself. But I did listen to her, so I was careful not to bump into anyone.

Making my way to the front, I saw a large float. I smiled wide, because the last time I saw one was when I was ten, and I'm 23 now. When I thought I had enjoyed enough, I turned around, only to collide with someone. It was a girl who was a little less then a foot shorter then me. She had long brown hair with some braids, and brown eyes that for some reason said ' Stay the hell away from me ' A boy with blonde hair and green eyes was with her.

I was about to apologize, when she growled and pushed me back. Before I could react, I was on the floor, and everyone circled us. I held my hat firmly to my head with my left hand. The blonde was talking to the Brown haired girl. "Alice! It was an accident! you shouldn't-"

"Shut it, Manservant!"

The one called Alice walked up to me until her shadow was covering me. I didn't dare look up, but she kicked dust into my face. I scrunched my eyes shut. _WTF? _I thought_, I was going to say sorry, but I take it back!_ I thrust out my foot, and tripped Alice. As I got up, Alice recovered, and she brought me down again by grabbing my jacket hood. We struggled on the ground, our strength obviously matched. Only the blonde in the crowd was trying to get us to stop.

Then suddenly, Alice took on a enormous transformation. She tossed me aside as she grew in size. She grew big furry ears, and two chained weapons appeared in her hands. I looked up, my glasses had fallen from my face. She looked like a giant Rabbit with weapons. I heard her mumble, "Damn it..." Then she tuned to the crowd. "Oz!"

The blonde shrugged with a bewildered look on his face. Oz obviously did't know what to do. Suddenly a black haired man came behind Oz and placed his hand on Ozs forehead. A light flash and Alices transformation receded.

Then Oz looked at me and gasped. Alice saw me too, but she stood still. It was then that I realized that my hat had blown off, and my blonde hair was exposed. My red and yellow eyes could also be seen. I bit my lower lip, knowing full well that this would NOT end well. he black haired man lifted his gaze to me, and I realized that he had gold eyes. He also was a smoker. like Ainles! He slowly walked towards me, still maintaining no emotion. I was very intimidated by his presence, but the feeling was a familiar one. Whenever I steal or break something of Ainles, she would have the same feel around her. She his feet ere nearly on top of mine, he gazed down on me, and his facial expression changed to one of sadness and shock. I looked up at him with fear filled eyes, because i was very scared of him.

Then I heard foot steps from behind me. I slowly turned my head breaking eye contact with him finally. I saw Ainles standing yards away from me, breathing as if she had ran a mile. The man spoke to her. "Who are you."

It was more of a demand then a question. "I am Ainles Barma. You don't need to tell me who you are, because I know you are Gilbert Nightray."

I looked between them, because there was a long pause of silence. It was if they were having a stare down. "Xenia, get up, and go to the house."

My eyes widened. I got up and faced her. "I was about to die, and all you can do is ask me to go home?"

"I wasn't asking."

I swallowed my pride and ran. But when I passed the first building, I remembered that I left the hat and glasses. I went to turn around but I started hearing them talk.

"So you are Rufus Barmas granddaughter."

"So you think Xenia is your brother." She narrowed her eyes on Gilbert like a target. I looked over the corner and watched. _Brother, what..?_

Oz said "I didn't know Rufus had a grand child?"

Alice shrugged. "Lets be careful. If shes related to him, then shes gonna be tricky..."

I smiled. Ainles never talked about her family, but when I asked, her grandfather always came up. She didn't mention his name ((Although I know it now...)), but she said that he could kill someone with a fan.

Gilbert took out his gun. Oz and Alice took a step forward. Ainles held up her hands, as if she was an innocent bystander. "I'm just telling you, Stay away from Xenia."

Gilbert nodded briskly, but kept the gun up. Ainles turned around slowly and started walking. I bit my lip and took a step back. _Oh god, now its time to split!_

I turned around and ran for the house. When I got there I ran to my room up the stairs.Catching my breath, I sat on my bed. Moments later, Ainles came in, looking me over sternly.

"I told you to keep your hat and glasses on." She said fiercely, trying to stay calm.

"I tried! But that girl pushed me, and they just...slipped off..."

Ainles sharpened her gaze on me, and I had to look away. Sometimes, she was more of a mother then a friend. Then she turned around and walked out the door.

I looked down at my hands.

* * *

I awoke to a rasping noise. I had fallen asleep a few hours earlier. I got up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I didn't bother changing out of my clothes from yesterday. I pulled my long hair into a ponytail, my bangs hanging in my eyes. I went to open the door when I heard a strange voice from behind me. "Who exactly _are_ you?"

I panicked and quickly turned my head sharply. Gilbert was sitting on my window sill, and unlit cigarette in his mouth.

* * *

**YEAAH! Gilbert's watching you! If you want me to continue, then please review! If not, this will just be another 1 shot story. **

**Thnxx for reading!**

**~~Kitsune**


End file.
